Let Us Never Forget
by mountaincastle353
Summary: The weather was perfect, warm but breezy, you couldn't ask for a better morning, but I soon found out that you would want any other morning to replace this one. Oldrival shipping


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the events in this story, I just put them together.

He was just there for a business meeting, and I was driving to the World Trade Center with his sister to pick him up once he was done. His sister, Daisy, just flew in from Denver, Colorado, and we were all going to spend the day together. Daisy and I were just catching up since we haven't seen each other in 2 years. We talked about our lives and families; she also asked how Gary was doing. Gary was my boyfriend of 5 years, and if you ask why we weren't married yet, then I wouldn't be able to answer you because honestly, I didn't know; all I knew was that I was content in life and that's all that matters right, no rush, it's not like something drastic will happen. As we rolled to a stop in front of the twin towers, I looked up, the sky was nearly cloudless, the windows reflecting the blue sky, it was indeed a beautiful September day. The weather was perfect, warm but breezy, you couldn't ask for a better morning, but I soon found out that you would want any other morning to replace this one.

We suddenly heard a roaring sound, faint, but getting louder by the second, we looked around for the source of the noise, then Daisy shouted. I turned to the direction she was looking and gasped at the scene before me, a plane coming fast right towards us. We could only watch in horror and shock as the plane went straight into the North Tower, we could hear the clash of plane and metal once it collided, and gawk at the rising smoke and falling rubble. Not too soon after, we could hear the sirens of ambulances and fire trucks. People were rushing about, trying to get out of the building to see what happened. Daisy and I got out of the car to join the other bystanders, fire fighters and paramedics rushed into the building with stretchers for the injured. That's when it hit me, Gary was in that building, I quickly scanned the crowd of people but didn't see him at all. I then looked at Daisy, who seemed to realize the same thing, and turned right back to the burning building, hoping he would come out alive.

And not twenty minutes after the first hit, the South Tower was smashed into by another plane, rumbling just as loud as the first. Confusion was evident everywhere, no one seemed to know what going on, only that The World Trade Center was going down, fast. I managed to block out the cries of others and the blaring of the many ambulances coming and going, focusing on the people coming through the door. I clutched tightly to Daisy's hand while she clutched onto mine. Every time those doors opened, the sense of dread grew, but slightly went away when I saw it wasn't him being carried out on a stretcher. Some of the bodies that came out were severely burned; others were bloody, battered, and had several broken bones. As those torturing doors opened up once more, my breath caught in my throat, I couldn't speak, couldn't even scream out his name; only mouth the word, name that I so fearfully thought would never come out. At first sight and thought was that he was dead, for his body showed no movement, not even the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathes, no, none of that. I quickly ran over to him, dragging Daisy behind me. He was getting loaded into an ambulance when we finally reached him.

"Wait," the paramedic halted us, "Do you know him?"

I resisted the urge to talk back and tell him that we wouldn't have run all the way over here if we didn't know him, and instead answered, "Yes, I'm his girlfriend and she's his sister." knowing that he was just asking the question to be sure.

"Ok, get in quick." He said and we followed his orders.

We were driven to a closed off street not far from the towers, we were let out and Gary was taken by some doctors, we tried to follow, but we were stopped again, "I'm sorry, but you can't go with him, the doctors need their privacy." A young nurse said as she turned to leave.

Daisy's hand shot out and gripped her sleeve, successfully stopping her, "Is he alive?" she asked in a low tone.

"Barely." She answered truthfully.

My heart almost stopped, "Can you help him?"

The nurse sighed, "We will try." She promised.

I felt sick, as much as I tried to keep my mind off Gary, the black smoke, thick in the sky served as a reminder of what happened, of what is happening. We found a nearby bench and sat down silently, neither of us spoke, we didn't even know what to say. What could we say? I had tears brimming my eyes, one fell as I looked down at my lap, Daisy squeezed my hand in reassurance. When I looked up at her, I saw tears ready to spill from her own eyes. She pulled me into a hug allowing me a shoulder to cry on, and I allowed myself to cry, against my own will. We remained in that position for a little while longer, then, we heard a deep rumbling and people started screaming. We turned and our eyes immediately widened, the South Tower was coming down! And as the rubble fell, it shook the ground like an earthquake. We noticed the building ruins fell right where we were standing, those poor people who were waiting for friends and colleagues to come out of that building.

For caution, everyone was forced away from the unpredictable site. This was all over the news, and if not heard from the television, then they were told by neighbors or friends, every soul in America knew of what happened. As it turns out, the planes were hijacked by terrorists not only here but also the Pentagon and the White House or the capital, D.C. Many innocent lost their lives, but the most were lost right here in New York, at the World Trade Center.

…..

And here I am, 10 years after 9/11, sitting on my couch, watching the worst event of my life play for the eleventh time before me. It was an event that changed my life, changed a lot of people's lives.

Earlier today, I visited his grave back in New York City, the tenth anniversary of his death; I miss him so much, I wish I could tell him how much I love him right now. I try my best to visit him at least three times a year, April 18, June 27, and September 11, all very important days to me I assure you.

Three years after he did, I couldn't take it anymore, living in the same city, same apartment, so I moved, to Long Beach. I know he wouldn't mind me leaving, just as long as I'm happy I know he will be too. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't miss him, but we all have to move on, I got around to it, but I know that there are some out there who lost loved ones or maybe the most important people in their lives that haven't yet. I will never forgive the ones who planned that attack and I probably never will, a lot of us never will. As I shed one last tear, I think of those who lost their lives and the people who were waiting for them. Let us never forget.

* * *

><p>Sorry if some of the facts are wrong, I wanted to write a story about 911. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
